


give me love (don't give me up)

by astraaa (hauntedpunk)



Series: What About Angels? [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, au but not really, q's a terrible wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpunk/pseuds/astraaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song/music video Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran: Q tries to help Data understand how he experiences love. Gayngels (gay angels) are real. [Written by a friend + posted on this account!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me love (don't give me up)

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!!! my lovely friend atlas ( @ amoktime/startrekgf on tumblr) wrote their FIRST EVER FANFIC!! and they asked me to publish it here on my account. they also want you guys to keep a few things in mind while you're reading
> 
> 1\. they have never ever written a fic before much less for tng  
> 2\. they hate q with a passion
> 
> also a sidenote from me, astra - for some reason i Cannot figure out AO3's editing system and it will not let me italicize past the first damn word so. theres a lot here that requires italics but doesnt have it. thats on me not hannah! hopefully it doesnt distract from the fic too much

Data was perplexed when Q first appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise, and even more so when he requested time with his “close pal Data.” If he and Q were really as close as he believed simply because of one of their past encounters, Q should have known that he is needed on the bridge unless he is off duty. Before Data could reply that he did not wish to spend time with him, he was whisked off the bridge in a familiar flash of light.

“Well there, buddy old pal, old friend of mine,” Q started. “How are you doing on your quest to becoming more human? Any closer than the last time we saw each other, dear old sport? :3c” 

Data’s head tilted before he answered. “I do not believe I am any closer. I also do not understand your excessive terms describing our friendship, nor why you have removed me from the bridge to bring me to what appears to be an abandoned apartment from 21st century earth.” He tilted his head once more and took a quick pause before continuing. “I would appreciate an explanation, Q, my ‘old sport’.”

“Well, my boy, my dude, my guy, I’ve been thinking about you and your little, uh, little predicament ever since we last saw each other. Actually, I know you’re going to question that. I only thought about it, your aspiration to be human, a few minutes ago. How you can’t even laugh, or love, or dream. The questions you can’t answer, even though you’re my professor of humanities! I’m here to help you answer them! I’m gonna be your wingman! Oh, and you’ll get that later. ;^)” Q was relaxing, spread out on the mattress, and beaming at Data, who was still quite puzzled.

“Don’t you see? I’m doing you a _favor! _You’re one of the boys now! I’ve given you a human life to live. Well, a little more interesting than that, but you’ll see later. I’ve even given you some familiar faces! I would hate to be in your situation, but still, I’m leaving now, but I’ll be back soon, my guy, just make sure you go to your appointment at 4:00!! Oh yeah, and I’m not letting you go until you learn your lesson. ;-)”__

___With another flash of light, Q was gone and Data was alone and still quite confused. He quickly discovered that Q had bestowed him with very few belongings in his new home. The abandoned apartment was only furnished with an old mattress. Beside the mattress, Data found some tools and materials for an unknown project near a dirty sink. The only other things in the apartment were him, still in his Starfleet uniform, an old clock, and many pictures of couples hung throughout the bare room. The clock signaled it was 3:55, and Data almost had a human like instinct to go up to a higher room in the city building, as if Q had left an imprint of his confusing plan in his positronic brain._  
~  
When he got off at the 16th floor, Data was initially startled to see Tasha Yar in 21st century style clothing waiting outside by the elevator. _I suppose this is what Q meant by “familiar faces”, _Data thought.__

____“Hi, Data! Deanna’s ready for your appointment, so you can go right in. Tell her that I’ll, uh, finish what I was saying later.” She smiled and seemed to be happy, but Data still got the sense that he was arriving at an inopportune moment by her choice of words. Nonetheless, Tasha went into the elevator, leaving Data to face the appointment Q scheduled alone._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Data,” Deanna started as he entered her room. “How are you today?” Her room in this world was slightly smaller than the one on the Enterprise, but it would still be considered adequate by Data’s standards._ _ _ _

____“Hello, counselor. Today, I am…” Data paused. Q had said he had a human life to live, thus a life filled with emotions. He was unsure of the validity of that statement, and even more of what actual feelings were like, so he settled with “confused.”_ _ _ _

____“Well then, why don’t we pick up where we ended last time? You were telling me about some of the people on your ship, the Enterprise. Has anything happened with them since the last time we talked?”_ _ _ _

____Data paused before beginning. During that pause, he decided to omit everything up until Q’s appearance on the bridge to avoid mixing too many elements from both universes._ _ _ _

____“I have been visited by,” he tilted his head and paused, then continued, “someone who thinks of himself as an old friend. His name is Q, and he is an all powerful and omnipotent being. He has sent me on a mission to further my journey on becoming closer to being human. I do not know what this mission entails, or what I will gain from this experience.”_ _ _ _

____Deanna Troi listened closely to Data, who remembered someone declaring that the ship’s counselor “has the patience of a saint.” After thinking for a few seconds, Deanna responded, “Well Data, that certainly is a predicament. Do you have any idea what this mission is about, or even why he wants you participate in it?”_ _ _ _

____Data thought about it for multiple seconds – a great deal of time for an android – before answering Deanna’s questions. “So far, the main focus of this mission seems to be on romance. Q created my apartment with many pictures of romantic couples, and it is true that I have never truly understood the human concept of love, specifically how it applies to me. As for why, I believe Q thinks he owes a debt of some sort to me. He thinks of me as his professor of humanities, as ‘one of the boys.’ I, however, do not view our relationship in the same way whatsoever. He is quite far from being my best friend. I can not even appreciate this favor from him, as he is likely causing distress back on the Enterprise, seeing that he removed me from the bridge.”_ _ _ _

____“Data,” Deanna said, “is there anyone you feel that you are in love with, or even close to being in love with? Or even just a really close friend? If Q is not your closest friend, then who is?”_ _ _ _

____Data replied without hesitation. “There is no one that I am in love with, counselor. It is impossible. As for my closest friend, that is Geordi La Forge. There are multiple people I consider as friends, but Geordi is my best friend.”_ _ _ _

____While Deanna asked Data questions about Geordi and life on the Enterprise, he was almost worried about how things were going back on the bridge. He noticed that his processing abilities were reduced in this world, and that he could only truly think about one thing at a time, meaning he muddled through his conversation with Deanna as he thought about his unfinished paintings, if Spot would need to be fed by anyone while he was gone, but mostly about Geordi and how they had plans for some small experiments in Engineering._ _ _ _

____“Well Data, I’ll see you in a few days,” Deanna Troi finished. “I hope I’ve given you a lot to think about.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, counselor. See you in a few days.”_ _ _ _

____Truthfully, Data was more concerned with the people in his life that actually existed and was not completely focused on the world Q had created for him. _And for what purpose? _He wondered. _Why does Q believe this experience will benefit me? I am an android. I am incapable of feelings, of love. _______ _ _

________Data was in deep thought while he walked up to the elevator, forgetting that he was not on the Enterprise and turbolifts did not exist in the 21st century. His thought process was interrupted by a soft tap on this shoulder from someone much smaller than him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey? Are you okay, mister?” a very young Wesley Crusher inquired. Data concluded he had to be less than 16 in this world. He was wearing his old rainbow sweater from years ago when they had first met. Data recognized something in himself humans would almost describe as nostalgia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am fine. What floor do you need to go to?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“40th floor. I’m just stopping by my mom’s office.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Data awkwardly pressed the up button. There were a few quiet moments in the elevator as Data continued to process everything he had learned about the Q’s world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you do not mind,” Data said out loud, “may I ask you a question? For a…” he paused briefly, “a survey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wesley nodded hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How would you explain love?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________At first, Wesley didn’t say anything. “Dude,” he finally said, “I’m like. A baby in the grand scheme of things. I’m only fifteen. You probably understand love a lot better than me.”  
When Wesley got off at the 40th floor, Data felt a sinking feeling that wasn’t really connected to the elevator moving towards the 12th floor.  
~_ _ _ _ _

________When Data got to his apartment, he found Q sitting on the barren mattress, twiddling his thumbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“AAA you’re back! Thirsty? ;-)” He snapped his fingers and a glass from appeared under the old sink in the corner, filled with liquid, and reappeared in Q’s hands. He offered the drink to Data with a raised eyebrow and big smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Data tilted his head at the offer. “It is… strange that I feel dehydrated. It is not a state that I have been in before, but considering that we are in a universe of your design, I can apply the human phrase ‘anything is possible’. So yes, I will have some water.” He accepted the glass and was thankful that the symptoms of dehydration ceased shortly afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re welcome!! :D” Q replied. “Except one little thing: that’s not water. There’s no water in this entire apartment. Just alcohol, or whatever the android equivalent is. Ya know, to spice things up. Go along with the song, ya know? Water is so... not exciting, and boring. And this is not supposed to be boring. Hope things don’t get too painful when they stop getting boring. :*”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Data closed his eyes when Q’s flash of light appeared. When he opened them, Q was gone, and so was his eyesight to some extent. Everything seemed wavy and foggy, almost certainly a result of drinking the substance Q had provided him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At first, Data tried to wait until the fogginess went away, but after an extended period of time of which he was unable to measure, he decided that the best decision would be to try to stay hydrated using means outside of his apartment to avoid Q’s “exciting” intended effect. On the first floor of the building, he discovered there was a small café. What he was not expecting was a familiar face drinking a cup of tea and staring out towards the evening sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a flash of light that was very Q-like, and the person who was this universe’s equivalent of Captain Picard was replaced by someone who appeared to be the Actual Captain Picard. At least that’s what his facial expressions conveyed. Data’s theory was confirmed when Picard finally motioned for him to come over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Data,” he said slowly once he sat down across from him, “What is this place? And what has happened to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Captain, this place has been created by Q in his attempt to repay me for one of his visits to the Enterprise. He has given me a human life to live in the 21st century, I think to allow me to learn more about the emotions of love. As for me, I have been intoxicated by something of Q’s own design. Additionally, I am sorry for leaving the bridge without asking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, Data, I was mostly referring to your wings, but I’m glad to hear that you’re fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Data turned his head and finally noticed the protruding small, delicate white wings. Illogical, as they could not support his weight with their size, but they were still aesthetically pleasing. Seeing the white feathers brought up recent blurry memories of back pain and bloody feathers in his mechanical hands. Hands that almost seemed human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Listen, Data,” Picard continued, “I don’t have much time. Q brought me here because he worried that your… concern for the Enterprise was interfering with your participation in his, uh, scenario. I’m here to tell you that the situation on the Enterprise is fine. In fact, time here is passing much faster than back on the Enterprise. In our reality, the true reality, only a few minutes have passed since Q appeared. He reassured me that you should be awake and fine in exactly one day on the Enterprise, but I unfortunately have no idea how much time will pass here for you.” Picard looked around nervously. “Uh, I should be replaced by my counterpart from this universe anytime now.” He patted Data’s shoulder kindly. “Good lu-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a flash of blinding light filled the small café, a much quieter and grumpier Picard was sitting across from Data, reading the local newspaper. Data decided that it was time to return to his apartment, seeing that he had no friends and no money. Q’s provisions would have to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he returned to his apartment, Data’s condition had improved slightly, allowing him to assess his situation. Q had left him with no money, but there was liquid available to satisfy his dehydration albeit its harmful effects. Thankfully, Data was not experiencing hunger of any sorts seeing as Q left him no food. Data decided to look at the tools Q had left for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Q had also given him a considerable amount of art supplies as well as tools for constructing a bow and many arrows. The wings, the arrows, the idea of love. _According to my observations, _Data thought, _Q constructed this entire world for me to observe love by acting as a modern, or at least a 21st century, cupid. His selection of love for the center of his experiment made sense, but it is also not… good. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Love was always something confusing to Data, but not all of it was completely inscrutable. He understood friendship, and he essentially understood the need to be loved. It was on his mind in his last completely aware moment, and his next completely aware moment was not until the next morning. He could not shake off the vague desire for physical touch, something that happened, but was still somewhat rare, on the Enterprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His thoughts lingered not on the friendly pat on the shoulder from captain Picard, but on the only person to be consistently friendly and tactile with Data. He understood that humans needed physical touch, and while it was not necessary, androids could appreciate that aspect of relationships. At least it made Data’s friendships seem more human than android._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Geordi was the only one to consistently see him, and Data appreciated his kind gestures of friendship in the forms of him touching his shoulder more than Geordi could ever truly know. Data had never really considered telling him, or anyone about this, aspect of their friendship. He didn’t even realize it himself, how much he had missed Geordi, how cold and lonely he had been for the past hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He focused his thoughts on the table and picked up a pristine white arrow. As soon as the arrow touched his fingertips, memories flooded his systems. Painstakingly constructing one perfect arrow. Staring at pictures of the couples on his walls for hours, thinking about the Enterprise. If Geordi were here, or Deanna Troi, if anyone else were here with him, even Riker, Data would feel much more comfortable. But he was alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Is this how humans feel when they experience loneliness? _he asked himself. He didn’t have to wonder for long before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Come in,” he said, knowing that he would have not remembered to lock the door in his physical state last night, if Q even provided a door with a lock. He needed all the help he could get to figure out Q’s puzzle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tasha Yar came in and sat down next to Data on his pitiful mattress. “Hey, I came in to check in on you. How are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I am fine, but I have a question to ask you.” He tilted his head, took a breath like usual, and asked a potentially invasive question, seeing that he did not know the closeness of his relationship with Tasha in this universe. “Tasha, are you in love?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Immediately she was blushing and grinning. “Data, you know that’s our little secret. You didn’t tell Deanna, did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Of course not. I was simply… musing the nature of love, and wanted another opinion. When did you know you were in love with Deanna Troi?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tasha’s face got redder, but she still answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Data, you’ve never been interested in stuff like this before. But, uh, that’s a complicated question. Ever since I saw her, I’ve been in love. She’s – she’s beautiful, and she’s so kind. You can tell just by talking to her. So empathetic and compassionate. And we’re so close, but I just. Can’t bring myself to talk to her about it. I’ve fought people twice my size but I can’t tell a girl that I love her to the moon and back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Data processed the information, but was unable to form a logical response. He decided to do what humans call, “wing it”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Tasha, she obviously cares deeply about you too. But I am no expert in emotions, so I cannot properly give you advice. I can only… wish you the best.” (He left off the “as humans say”)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s okay Data. I wasn’t expecting you to give me a magical solution to my problems with my love life anyways. Sometimes feelings like these just stay buried, where they should be, and you learn how to bite your tongue. Besides, it’s almost time for your appointment. I just wanted to stop by to make sure you’re okay before you leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Like I said earlier, I am… Fine, Tasha,” Data replied. “Thank you,” he added, softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It wasn’t until Tasha left that Data realized she did not see his new, tiny wings, or the somewhat larger bow and arrow. He was getting ready to go, but something subconsciously told him to bring the bow and arrow with him. Not necessarily to arm himself, but because a situation where he could use it could be approaching anytime. The almost human like instinct he had in Q’s world was very intriguing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hello, Data!” Deanna Troi said when he walked into her office. “Have you given much thought to what we discussed at our last meeting?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Data decided to be blunt again. This was, at least to a certain extent, Deanna Troi, who hopefully in any universe was able to tolerate Data’s bluntness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Deanna, are you in love?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Even though she was surprised, Deanna still answered Data’s question. “Yes, Data, but may I ask why you’re asking?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How did you,” he started. “How do you –“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He stopped again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Perhaps it would be better for me to listen to someone else talk about love. To help with my… problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well Data, love is defined as a feeling of intense affection, usually with a romantic connotation. As for me, I would consider myself in love, but I’ve never been the type to pursue relationships when the other person doesn’t seem to be ready yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I see. You do not believe that Tasha is ready to initiate a romantic relationship with you, even though you both experience attraction to each other and desire a relationship. I am not sure that I understand why this is such a complicated issue.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Deanna was surprised with Data’s bluntness still, but she replied, “It’s a little more complicated than that, Data. Is there anything else you specifically wish to discuss?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________What Data wanted was to truly understand love, but that’s what Q’s world he created was for. Perhaps this was the closest to understanding love he could get. The closest thing he could experience resembling love was appreciating the love in other people’s lives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But never truly in his life. He was an android, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No counselor. I have no other specific questions. Please continue with what you have planned for our session. I am sorry for asking any… invasive questions.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________~  
Data watched Deanna and Tasha leave the building and enter a secluded part of the street. If he were human, and also not intoxicated, he would worry that this would be an invasion of privacy. Q appeared right at that moment just to remind him, or bother him, or maybe just to check up on him. Or maybe not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You know, it’s not nice to eavesdrop. :p”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Without acknowledging him, Data began to close and turn away from the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, no, no! You’re supposed to listen. It’s just not very nice, but I’ve never cared about that. >:P.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He could just barely hear parts of their conversation. For some reason, he reached for the bow and arrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yessss. That’s it, my boy, Data. :o” Q whispered behind him in an excited yet annoyed tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Deanna was listening attentively to Tasha, who was trying to tell her something. For moments, Data could only see them, the entire world empty except for the two lovers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Deanna, I’m trying to say that, I –“ Tasha stuttered, “that I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was a split second moment when Data was completely without control of his moments. Or maybe that fleeting second was when he had true control of his actions in Q’s twisted world. Regardless of the motive behind it, the arrow was released from the bow, and it swiftly hit Tasha in the back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As soon as it pierced her back, it disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“- I love you.” Tasha said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Data was appreciative that it was a true statement. That all she needed was a push._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He turned away when they started to kiss, when Tasha picked Deanna up and spun her around, and nothing in the world mattered except her. He sensed something within himself, but Q interrupted him, once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, do you understand why you’re here now, buddy? :P”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I have surmised that you have given me the power to have someone fall in love with the first person they see by giving me the ability to create these Cupid’s arrows. You hope that I can observe and achieve a greater understanding of love from this universe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Q looked satisfied and started to walk towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Wait, Q. I have questions for you. When will I return to the Enterprise in this world’s time? Will I feel, as humans say, homesick, forever? What should I do if my wings hurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uh, in order: soon but not really, probably, cry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then, Q did nothing except wink ;-) before disappearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Data turned away from the window to evaluate what he had sensed when Deanna and Tasha had kissed. _It could not be jealousy, _he thought to himself, _because I did not want to be in either of their positions. My friends are in love with each other, I do not wish to disturb that. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________If I were human, I would say I feel happy for them. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________But why do I still feel so... lonely? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Is it...could it just be the simple act of kissing? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He tried to imagine himself partaking in such a human action. But with who? At first, the person he was kissing was faceless, but it wasn’t the same. Without even forcing it, Data’s faceless partner morphed into an existent person. A very cute existent person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Geordi... _Data thought.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Never before had he truly thought about his best friend like this. Being so close, so gentle, yet so passionate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Never before had he truly thought about what his best friend’s lips tasted like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Never before had he thought about who Geordi was to him in this… context._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Personal log,” Data said out loud, to no one but himself, “Stardate: unknown. There are three things that I am certain here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“One: Q has created an alternate world for me to live a somewhat human life in the 21st century. I am here to learn more about love as a human with angelic powers, or maybe an angel with human desires, and I am not going back to the Enterprise and my proper time period until Q chooses to let me go, presumably when I have learned all I can from his experiment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Two: in order to follow along with Q’s wishes, I need to create many arrows which create a sensation where one struck with said arrow falls in love with the first person they see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Three: I believe that I am falling in love with my best friend, Geordi La Forge.”  
~  
For the next few days, Data slipped in and out of consciousness. When he was aware, his hands hurt, he was cold, and all he could do was think about what he would do if Geordi were there. He imagined hundreds of scenarios in those lonely days, imagining what it could be like if he could love Geordi the way he wanted to, in a human way. But he was alone in his cold apartment with only a growing pile of arrows to keep him company, never growing old himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Back on the Enterprise, Geordi gave up trying to create a way for Data to wake up out of Q’s nightmare. When Data essentially passed out when Q appeared, Geordi waited anxiously for Captain Picard to return after agreeing to go with Q. While he was thankful only one day would pass before Data would awaken, he still felt too worried to leave his side for too long, just in case whatever Q was doing with him would end early. Hours had passed and it was the middle of the night, and it was just him, holding Data’s hand, waiting for his best friend in the entire universe to wake up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Wow, you really care about him, :/” Q’s obnoxious voice broke Geordi’s dreadful thoughts of _What If _. “Do you want to see him? I don’t know if it would make you feel better or worse, but don’t answer that question. I know you’d do anything to see him. :| ”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________There was a flash, and Geordi was in Data’s apartment instead of sick bay. Data was sleeping peacefully, snoring softly, and covered in arrows and tools. What a strange but beautiful sight to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Geordi couldn’t help but laugh softly when he saw Data’s little wings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Oh, Data,” he whispered, “you were already like an angel. You’re so pretty, your soul is so pretty. You’re pure, like you’re glowing. Radiating pure energy. Just, take care while you’re here, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________There was a brief period of absolute silence before Geordi realized Data had stopped snoring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Geordi?” Data said, almost too quiet for either of them to hear. “Is that you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Before he could respond, Data kept talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“It does not matter. Just, please, sleep next to me, tell me everything will be how it should be soon. I have something to tell you. Please stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Data, I don’t know what Q’s done to you, but you need rest.” Geordi held Data’s hand even tighter than he had at sickbay moments ago. “We’ll be together again soon, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I am unsure if things will be okay Geordi. I can almost feel so many things here. I think I feel…” Data paused, “ashamed. Please do not go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Before he could finish, before he could promise Data everything would be okay, Geordi’s surroundings began slowly fading away from Q’s hell apartment and back to sickbay, where he was still holding Data’s hand. _Thanks Q. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Data,” Geordi whispered, “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Back in his apartment: Data closed his eyes, pretending that Geordi was still there. He closed his eyes even tighter and whispered a confession, a confession he couldn’t even really believe himself until he said had it out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Geordi, I love you. I am sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Personal log. Stardate: unknown. I believe I have reached the number of arrows Q has wished for me to produce, or at the very least I am incapable of making any more because I have run out of supplies. I would like to take this moment of clarity to assess the situation I am in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“My apartment has become much messier than it was originally. Tasha has tried to help me clean up a few times, and Deanna has tried to help me with my almost emotional state, but I find my physical and mental state to simply be, as someone more human than I would say, a Mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“All around my apartment, there are paintings and messages from a less… reserved past version of myself. I see ‘love mankind’ and ‘moonstruck’ and other messages written on the walls in red paint. There are many abstract paintings that I can not fathom any meaning from. Of the less abstract creations, most of them are of the people in my life that I miss. I am quite proud of a set of portraits of all of the bridge crew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“However, wherever I go, I am surrounded by thoughts of Geordi. It does not help that there are dozens of paintings of him all over my walls. Some of them are covered in arrows, some of them unfinished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I find myself, unsure of what to do with my relationship with Geordi. I am… almost nervous for whatever happens when I return, and at the same time it can not happen soon enough, to borrow a human phrase. Even though I know him well enough to predict some of his actions, I do not know how he will react to these new… desires. All I can do in moments of calm is think about him and his closeness that makes me almost feel human, or it at least makes me feel like I do not need to be human to be complete.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Data’s log was interrupted by slow clapping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Wow, absolutely heart wrenching. My world’s done wonders for you :3” Q said. “Anyways, it seems you’re ready for some more intense observations. I’ve already planned everything for you!! Stay safe and hydrated!! uwu”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Data blinked to avoid Q’s obnoxious flash of light and discovered that he had been removed from his apartment. A black car pulled up to where he was standing on the street in front of the building that served as his prison. When the window rolled down, he was face to face with a human who bore an uncanny resemblance to his Klingon friend Worf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________On the way to wherever Q decided, Data looked out the window with his bow and arrow in position, aiming at any vulnerable couple on the street and observing silently, wishing Geordi was there with him. Or even that he and Geordi were so close he could finally feel warm in Q’s world. Data wished that he could be blown away with the breeze back into space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Worf stopped in front of another older building, but this building was vibrating with music, with desperate souls. Data felt as if he could hear every single heartbeat, even far, far away. He spread his wings out as he walked into the dimly lit corridor, being drawn in by the music._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The lights hurt his eyes.  
The music hurt his ears.  
He wished Geordi were there so his heart wouldn’t hurt.  
Everything was so much, so orange, so lonely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Next thing he knew, Data was back in the café from ages ago, the last time he had contact with the outside world. His world. Geordi’s world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Much time had passed since he had entered the other building. His clothes were in tatters and he had no arrows left, his bow who knows where._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He tried to remember, even though it hurt. Many things seemed to hurt him in Q’s world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The flashing lights, the pumping speakers. Standing in a middle of a room where everyone else was in love. Pink smoke everywhere, and it smelled like roses, maybe a little like alcohol. No, wait; it smelled like Geordi. Tracing arrows across bare skin, human bodies colliding. Wishing he was back on the Enterprise with just Geordi instead of being surrounded by people who believed for a split second they had found their soulmates. It wasn’t such a bad lie, for them, at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________For Data, it was just lonely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You look like you need someone to talk to, mister.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Data looked up to see this universe’s incarnation of Dr. Beverly Crusher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What’s troubling you?” she asked kindly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Data remembered seeing Riker many times in the past hours with many different people. The memory was hazy, but one of those times Riker asked him if everything was okay. He just said he was fine as he had many times before, but in the café, there were different circumstances. Dr. Crusher had always been exceptionally understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“It seems that even though I am incapable of love, I have fallen in love with my closest friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You’re incapable of love?” she responded, almost shocked. “I find that hard to believe. Tell me about your best friend. I think that will help you feel better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“My… friend. His name is Geordi. He is both extremely intelligent and handsome. But neither of these qualities are why I am friends with him. Geordi La Forge is almost… my inspiration for my humanity. He is both gentle with me while at the same time treating me like any other person. He is polite and kind to everyone. I appreciate the way he stands quietly with his hands folded, listening attentively. I appreciate how he doesn’t shy away from physical contact with me even though I am an android. I appreciate how he is always looking after me, and how he can understand me like no one else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“In our friendship, I have often found myself appreciating things like his smile, his laugh, his positivity. But up until now, I never imagined myself in a closer relationship with him. I am… cautious to reveal this discovery with him, and I find myself preoccupied with where he currently is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I had a dream that he was caring for me, but in a more… intimate and romantic way. I can completely perfectly replicate his voice, but all I can hear is him saying, ‘I love you.’ All I can imagine him doing is holding my hand and telling me it is going to be okay. I do not believe I will understand human love, but I do believe that we could love each other in our own way…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“That is... if I were capable of love. I am not, and Geordi’s friendship with me is far too important. I do not want to hide anything from him but…” Data trailed off, not intending to dump all of this information onto a woman who he barely knew, at least in this world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You told me you’re incapable of love at the start of this,” she said, “but tell me: why do I find that so hard to believe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Data tilted his head and blinked before answering. “I… I do not know.” He attempted to recreate a human method of coping with emotional stress by placing his head in his hands. He found that it did not help.  
~  
“You know, I never understood you, Data. :p” Q’s voice came from behind him. When Data opened his eyes, he was all the way up on the roof of the city building that had taught him so much in his stay in this cruel world. His hair and wings blew gently in the wind as he looked into the night, looking for the Enterprise in the cloudy city sky. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You covet these human qualities and for what? All they seem to do is give you pain,” Q snapped at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Data decided that he was growing more and more tired of Q’s little game, of something that was much more serious than a little game in his mind. “Q, I would like some answers now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What? Is there something you haven’t figured out yet? :-{”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I have since realized that the point of this experience is for me to learn more about love. You gave me the materials for constructing arrows along with angelic powers, but I am at a loss how for these powers work and how they can truly help me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Okay, Data. You know, I was kinda hoping that you would realize this on your own, but obviously: you haven’t. I’m sure the whole alcohol thing didn’t help. But still. It’s time for you to learn the truth. I am your friend, after all. ;-)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“The real truth is that I didn’t give you the powers to create artificial love. I am an all powerful being, but I just thought it was cruel to have your first proper experiences with love be fake. What I gave you was the power to elicit stronger preexisting emotional responses, nothing more. :3”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“But then - Geordi? Was it always - ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yes. And don’t give me that whole ‘I’m an android’ blah blah blah. You ,my friend, have fallen in love with Geordi La Forge. Not the worst thing to happen to you. And yes, I created this experience to show you human love, but I would hope that you’ve learned that you do experience love, just in your own, special little way. :3c”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It took Data much more than the normal to process what Q had said. Much, much longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Q, if I may ask one more question; why am I still here? Should I not be back on the Enterprise now that I’ve learned my lesson?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Hmm...Yeah, buddy. Not yet. It takes a long time to set up dreamscapes, especially for an android. Try to stick around for a little longer, there’s still a little more to see. ;-),” and before Data could have time to even think of a response, Q vanished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Data looked out towards the night sky, finally with no distractions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________There appears to be no logical solution to this scenario, _Data thought to himself as he walked towards the edge of the building’s roof. _It seems,that I am indeed in love with Geordi La Forge. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________His wings spread out, feeling the winds embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“And for that,” he whispered, “I am sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________It seems that falling off a building is not entirely different from falling in love after all.  
~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________This is not possible, _Data thought to himself. _My wings are not nearly as strong as they need to be to support my weight. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________(It does not matter what is possible and what is not. An android has turned into Cupid. An android has fallen in love with his best friend. What makes an angel flying for the first time so different?)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He hit the ground not as forcefully as he would have without his wings, but still painfully. Pain splattered teardrops on his shoulders where real ones should have been. Even hitting the ground was not as much as what humans describe as a slap in the face as the voice he’d been dying to hear calling out to him in the darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Hey? Are you okay over there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Data could not even respond at first. The fact that this universe had an equivalent to Geordi La Forge was not impossible, but he was still shocked. It took every fiber of his being to move towards his closest friend, to avoid running away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“I am…” He did not say fine. Data could not lie to someone as important as Geordi. “I… I do not require assistance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Data took a breath of relief when he reached the well lit bus stop. Geordi in this universe did not have access to any technology similar to his visor. Data was merely going to become another random voice after a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Well, you should try being a little more careful. Not the best idea to trip walking home in the city in the middle of the night. You did? Just trip right?” Geordi’s smiled delayed Data’s response as all he wanted to do was press Geordi’s lips closer to his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________But no matter what he could do, he would not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The person he was talking to was not Geordi La Forge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He could not know, but the Geordi La Forge he loved was worried sick about him, pacing around sickbay, waiting for the moment Data’s eyes would flutter open. For the moment Q would stop tormenting his best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________This human was not Geordi La Forge, but even knowing that in every logical way, it did not make him feel any better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He squeezed Geordi’s hand, wondering what it would really feel like with someone not designed by Q._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He touched Geordi’s face, so gently, and tried to imagine what was going on in his incredible brain behind his sunglasses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Geordi, I… My-my-my – ” he started. Every part of him was screaming for Geordi to give him love. Closer and closer and closer and –_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“I am sorry,” Data whispered before their lips could touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He got up, let go of Geordi’s hand, and let go of everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Yes, I was walking home, but I tripped. I will be going back there now. Goodbye, Geordi La Forge.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The real Geordi La Forge was indeed back on the Enterprise. He was indeed pacing around sickbay. He was indeed waiting for the moment Data’s eyes would flutter open, seeing something that wasn’t designed by Q for once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________What Data also did not know was that Geordi just wanted to sit still and hold Data’s hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop pacing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________That would mean he would have nothing to do but stare at Data’s unmoving face, Data’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________The Enterprise is a pretty big ship, _Geordi thought. _And it would be just us. Just me and Data – ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“And ME!!! ;D” Q shouted, startling Geordi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Q!” Geordi said bitterly. “What do you want. Haven’t you already caused enough emotional turmoil here? Why can’t you just leave us alone?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Hmm, nah. But I do need you to promise something for my pal Data. He is, my closest buddy, who I’m looking out for. He truly is an angel, both here and there. If I placed anyone else in a situation like that, including myself, they wouldn’t have lasted a full day. Or at least, a full day here. :/”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Q, what are you talking about? Is Data okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Q looked at him, with a hint of something he couldn’t decipher in his eyes. “You’re an open book La Forge. You don’t even need to say it. >:0”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________As soon as Q left, Geordi took it as a sign that Data would be back soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Data,” he whispered so softly that he could pretend only Data would be able to hear him if he were awake, “I just. I never thought that a moment like this would come. I thought you would outlive all of us. I thought I could go my entire life ignoring this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Data, I need you to know that you are loved. I love you so much more than you could ever realize, and if you never know that, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“The right time never came up. We were happy with how things were, or whatever you call ‘happy’ and. I was scared to mess with that. You know better than anyone I’m not good with love stuff. I just wish you knew. I wish you could understand what it means to me when I say you’re my best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He squeezed Data’s hand as tight as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Data, I love you. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Data stared at the biggest portrait of Geordi in his apartment, something in his chest stirring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________If your heart was full of love could you give it up? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________His room seemed bigger than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________His hands seemed colder than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The arrows piercing the painting gave Geordi a halo, the real angel,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Give me love. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Of course Data could never use the arrows on Geordi.  
(And that’s not just because Geordi is blind.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________What about angels? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________The tip of the arrow was cold against his neck, a small cold metal kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He tried to remember the last time he saw Geordi smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________The last time he heard Geordi laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Before he missed him in a way he never thought he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________Give me love. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He only thinks of Geordi in his last moments in Q’s world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________(Don’t give me up.) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“Geordi, I love you. I am sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________After far too long, the fog finally clears, but everything around Data is different, and not just because he’s on the Enterprise. Everything is shining, and everything is warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Someone is holding his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Someone is calling his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________(Data does not have to wonder much longer about what Geordi La Forge’s lips taste like.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is atlas the author! i hope you liked it cause i kinda poured my soul into writing this. i'd really like to thank astra for pushing me to write this and actually publish it :0 the ending is pretty vague but astra's working on a sequel so look forwards to that! and just a reminder that im on tumblr my main is @amoktime and my sideblog is @startrekgf ;-)


End file.
